powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lovers Clone
'Lovers Clone '''is the 14th episode of Power Rangers Nitro. It features the full debut of Xaphlia/Xcelerator, as well as the debut of Silv/Silver Bullet, Jake/Jaguar, the Wolrld's of Fun contingent (under a Boma Spell). Legend Beast Megazord also debuts. Plot Micheal Bolt remembers dreaming of Xcelerator and Laser and their forbidden love. He thinks that she might know the truth. Along with his own team, Raptor, Gatekeeper, Leviathan, Ziz, Valravn, and Behemoth join him. When they arrive, Silver Bullet questions them strictly. They soon notice why, Five ARC's have fallen under the control of The Boma: Boomerang, Patriot, Mamba, Prowler, Timber Wolf, and Spinning Dragons. Silv and Micheal depart to find Xcelerator while the others face the team. When they meet her, she calls him Lucas, and he sees Marie in her and calls her Xephila, his lover's middle name, then faints. With Micheal unconscious, the team can't form a megazord. Another spry ARC at the park, Jaguar, shows them a blueprint. When Leviathan's Zord shows up, she says it manifested when she first morphed, so they must have zords too. Jaguar uses his K9 necklace to transform into Jaguar Soldier. Their Zords form the Legend Beast Megazord and face The WoF's in the Vengeance Megazord. Patriot and Leviathan get the respective control by default and she causes the Vengeance Megazord to fall, freeing the ARC's from The Boma's Spell. At that point, both parks join the fight against The Boma Tribes. At the same time, they get a call from Peter about them going to Valleyfair while the others continue south. Marie joins them as they make their way. However, the trio have already arrived on a secret mission. Cast Rangers * Peter Ishitori (via message) * Mel/Millennium Force only * Xavier/Firehawk only * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 only * Bert/The Beast only * Tait Blum-Micheal Bolt * Wallace Hightower (Nitro Blue) * Seamus Decker (Nitro Black) * Takshiel/Steel Venom (Nitro Yellow) * Stella/Steel Force (Nitro Pink) * Xaphlia/Xcelerator * Dallas Young-Micheaux Goubuster only * Vikrum/Maverick only * Daniella Perkins-Dellia/Dimondback only * Ian/Ghost Rider only * Emma Meisel-Blair/Blue Streak only * Kate/WildCat only * Kamran Lucas-Borris/Behemoth (CF Crimson III) * Savannah May-Lizzie/Leviathan (CF Teal) * Colby Strong-Griffin/Gatekeeper (CF Grey) * Rachel/Raptor (CF Reshda) * Owen Joyner-Yukon/Ziz (CF Brown) * Viktor/Valravn (Raven Knight) * Silv/Silver Bullet * Jake/Jaguar (Jaguar Soldier) Evil Coasters * Makie/Mamba * Spitzy/Spinning Dragons * Randy/Prowler * Paul/Patriot * Will/Timber Wolf * Boo/Boomarang Coaster Powers Coaster Force Powers Crimson III: Morph (Ignition), Beast Ax (Meaner Quake), Ox Zord, Nitro Drive Teal: Morph (Ignition), Ignatta (Krakan Clash), Mako Zord, Nitro Drive, Transformation Jet Blade Brown: Morph (Ignition), Ziz-O-Rang (Phantom Clash), Yukon Striker, Nitro Drive Reshda: Morph (Ignition), Raptor Rapier (Dino Clash), Raptor Zord, Nitro Drive Grey: Morph (Ignition), Griffin Mace (Phoenix Clash), Griffin Zord, Nitro Drive Jaguar Soldier: Morph (Ivory Soul), Nitro Drive Raven Knight: Morph (Graphite Soul), Raven Clamore (Final Wave), Nitro Drive Nitro Powers Red: N/A Blue: Morph Only Black: Morph Only Yellow: Morph Only Pink: Morph Only Errors ''to be added Notes * Leviathan's final strike is called "Kraken Clash", a possible reference to Savannah May's previous role as Buttercup/Viper Navy who was apart of Kraken Squad and controlled the Kraken Zord * Gatekeeper's final strike is called "Phoenix Clash", a possible reference to an old grudge, just like Kraken and Phoenix Squad had * Micheal does not morph in this episode * Peter is in this episode, albeit via message ** He also teases going to Carowinds, where they end up in the next episode * Micheal confirms he and Marie are siblings in this episode * First female to use a cockpit control sword when their team uses it for the first time ** even though this is the Transformation Jet Blade from the previous season, this is the first time since Marie outside the Coaster Force to use it See Also * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger and the Ghosts of Dreamland-Counterpart (Megazord debuts) * Number 39-Bet on This-Counterpart (Yukon Striker in a Megazord Combo) * Where Did That White Kamen Rider Come From?-Counterpart (Xcelarator's official debut) Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen